


Loyalty

by IAmProudOfUs



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmProudOfUs/pseuds/IAmProudOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your loyalty to Loki runs deeper than anyone originally believed. Countless times you've had a chance to betray him, leave his side, join the Avengers, and while countless other have you've never. Now you return to Loki, once again having a chance to run having failed your mission, and know he will be less than pleased. You don't expect to leave his presence alive, you knew that when you failed, but still you chose to return to him, remain loyal to him. Will you're loyalty be enough to save you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this character or anything pertaining to this story except my own grammatical mistakes. 
> 
> My Instagram is @Supermarvelocked if you liked the story check out my Instagram 
> 
> I appreciate feedback, but please no mean or rude comments. 
> 
> Thank you! Enjoy!

"How am I supposed to tell Loki, I failed?" You asked yourself panicking. You were supposed to recover Loki's scepter, but the Avengers proved to strong to handle once your cover was blown. "Please let me live..." You thought as you stood at the door to Loki's chambers knocking timidly. "Come in!" You heard Loki command angrily. "Oh no, he's angry..." You thought as opened the door, walked in then knelt looking straight to the ground. Fear gripped you and you wanted to run, but you could never bring yourself to run from the man you loved, even if he didn't know. "Ah, you have returned." You heard Loki say, his back turned to you, "I trust your mission went as planned?" He asked, turning to face you and you guessed this was it. 

You've heard about the ones who gave Loki bad news when he was angry, hell you were present for a few of them. He would kill them, but he would make them beg for it, as he would make you suffer and beg for death. You took in a shaky breath as you felt a couple of tears fall. "I-I'm sorry my lord," you said as bravely as you could, "My cover was blown and the Avengers were too strong for me to handle." You drew in a quick breath and said, "I have failed you..." After you said that you waited for Loki to begin your torment. Perhaps you knew you would die on this path, deep down you did. You wished you died in his service, maybe giving your life to save his, not dying at his hand. However, you would not run away from him, nor would you create excuses for him to spare you; not that he would. You would accept your punishment for your failure no matter how frightened you were. Your loyalty to Loki was something truly strange, yet unbreakable. Over the years you have had countless chances to betray him, to change to the other side, but you could never bring yourself to leave Loki's side. You were loyal to Loki till your dying breath, even if Loki was the one to take it. His footsteps broke your thoughts as you heard him approach you. 

"Why do you tremble?" He questioned, stopping in front of you; you knew your death stood inches away. "Do you fear me or what I might do to you?" He asked and you felt your heart jump to your throat, but you swallowed it and whispered, "Both..." You slowly looked up and he looked down, as soon as you made eye contact he seized you by your neck and lifted you to his level, about eight inches off the ground. "You are right to fear me." He said as you struggled to breathe, grabbing his wrist with both your hands, tears poured freely down your cheeks. "Why have you come back?" He asked tightening his grip for a moment before throwing you into the wall. As you fell you landed and felt your leg snap and let out a strangled cry. You lie there whimpering, broken, and terrified as you labored to breathe. This was the end. Loki is going to kill you slowly, painfully, intimately and you have no power to stop him. You looked at him as you let your body go limp, he was visibly angry now as he yelled, "Answer me!" You flinched and whimpered when he yelled, but chocked out, "B-Because I'm l-loyal to you." He looked at you intrigued, "And you would come to me, bearing your failure, knowing full well that I would kill you for it," He paused, "All in the name of your loyalty to me?" He asked with no emotion. You looked to him, piercing his eyes, and said, "Yes."

He began to walk towards you and your heart sank expecting him to continue to torture you. "Please," you pleaded, "Please don't make me suffer. Kill me quickly, I beg you..." You whimpered as you closed your eyes, petrified to look upon him. You flinched as he touched your cheek, but didn't move, stricken with fear of what he would do. You opened your eyes, looking straight into Loki's, while you felt your tears stream down your face. He wiped a streak away and said, "How could I reward your loyalty with death?" He asked, "No, I offer a sweeter reward for you." He picked you up bridal style and you grabbed his shirt as pain shot up for your leg as he carried you out of the room. You rested your head on his shoulder, facing his neck, taking in his scent. He then said, "You will never cease to surprise me." He smiled, "I have made it so easy for you to join the other side, but you refuse to leave mine." He stopped and looked you in the eyes with a look you've never seen from him before. He looked so kind, so gentle and inviting, so vulnerable and confused, "Why is that?" He asked, and without a second thought you answered, "Because I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first one shot I've ever written so let know how I did and If anyone would like to continue this story let me know cause I would love to read it.


End file.
